A lighting device for vehicles is known form DE 102 05 048 A1 having at least two lighting units with different lighting functions. A first lighting unit has a light source as well as an optics element having a curved lateral surface, such that a light bundle is emitted at a relatively large angle to the side, in order to generate a cornering light function. A second lighting unit is provided adjacent to this first lighting unit, having a light source and a reflector as the second optics element, which serves to generate a turn signal light function. The known lighting device enables a space-saving arrangement of numerous lighting units.
In order to generate a daytime running lamp function, flat waveguides are currently used as an optics element disposed upstream of a light source, wherein the flat waveguides have a narrow light intake surface and a narrow light output surface. Opposing flat sides extend between the light intake surface and the light output surface, at which an entering light is conducted toward the light output surface through total internal reflection. The disadvantage with such a daytime running light lighting unit is that the flat waveguides must have a relatively long design due to the narrow light output surface in order to fulfill the legal requirements regarding the minimum lighting area for the lighting function.